1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a built-in self-test structure for a pressure tester, and more particularly to a built-in self-test structure for the wafer-level pressure tester to effectively reduce the testing cost and improve the testing efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
As the micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) device is widely used in many applications and the semiconductor technology has also become mature gradually, the price of the MEMS device has been decreased. On the other hand, the overall cost is difficult to reduce due to the high cost of using the high-priced test equipment.
More particularly, a general test of wafer-level devices must need the specific test equipment and the corresponding test environment, especially in the test process of the pressure sensor. In the conventional testing method, the test equipment is used to build up a vacuum cavity or provide an external pressure to detect the device, and therefore it is unable to effectively reduce the testing cost, which makes it difficult to increase the market share and maximize profit.
A need has thus arisen to propose a built-in self-test structure for wafer-level devices in an effective and economic manner.